


Family at Last

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mikaelsons celebrate Christmas with Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the Christmas three years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Alright, this one is from your Aunt Rebekah” said Hayley, handing her daughter a box wrapped in bright silver paper with a gold bow on top.

Hope ripped the paper off the box with as much skill as her tiny fingers could manage. “A Barbie! Thanks Auntie Beks!” said Hope.

“Yes, thanks Rebekah” said Klaus, rolling his eyes. As if his daughter didn’t have enough Barbie dolls already, thanks to Rebekah’s constant doting on her.

“Niklaus, it’s our first Christmas together as a family. Surely you can set a better example for your daughter of how to behave on such an occasion” said Elijah.

“She’s not even paying attention. She’s too focused on opening her presents” said Klaus.

“Which is what Christmas should be about when you’re three” said Rebekah.

All the adults smiled as they watched Hope tear open her next gift (Ken, to go with the Barbie). After three years of turmoil, they were just happy they were finally getting the chance to be a family at last.


End file.
